Elements of Song
by Marianya
Summary: HIATUS: This is a crossover with boy bands. Dreams of the Silver Millennium haunt several people residing in the United States, while an evil from the past comes forth once again to invade not only Tokyo, but the United States as well
1. The Broken Song

Title: The Elements of Song  
Author: Marianya  
Part: Introduction  
Rate: G  
Date developed: 24 November 2000  
Date revised: 10 January 2001  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is my first crossover between two boy bands and Sailor Moon, but it's NOT your typical match the guys with the girls. I've read too many of the band boy/Sailor Moon crossovers where there is no Mamoru (no offense to anyone out there, I still like those fanfictions). So I decided to make a story that would involve the senshi with one band and STILL keep Mamoru in there. When I realized that some members were married (I take it you figured out which band) I decided okay take some guys from one band, some guys from another band and bring them together.   
  
Then I realized I needed not just the inner senshi but the outers as well. So I have more girls than I do guys, oh what to do, that's when I decided okay this married guy could be strictly friends with Pluto, so now I have the characters kind of set up. But I'm still in need of a leader, and if Usagi is going to have Mamoru, who's going to be with the leader of this Silver Millennium band group? So I borrowed a character from my original all Sailor Moon fanfiction and used her here.  
  
So this is it, my fanfiction, with all character disputes out of the way. Now on with the disclaimers:  
  
I do not, will not own any part of Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. Sailor Moon all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
The bands in this crossover piece, which I will mention once they actually make an appearance, (but if you're wondering now N'Sync and Backstreet Boys) I do not own, know, nor have any rights pertaining to them.  
  
Word of Warning: if any of you are angry because the person that is the 'leader' or 'prince' in the Silver Millennium is not YOUR favorite boy band member, don't flame me. Instead tell me whom you want to see as the leader and I'll give them an interesting tie in the Silver Millennium.  
  
Now with all that out of the way onward...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction - The Broken Song  
  
A cold winter breeze blew into the garden of light. Fluttering through the leaves and the petals upon the rose patches and flowerbeds. Another breeze flew into the arched balcony that overlooked the garden and went through the silver curtains.  
  
Behind the golden-embroidered cloths was a majestic bedroom adorned with silver furniture and golden trimmings, the walls were also white marble trimmed in gold. A king size poster bed surrounded in mesh curtains of gold and silver stood against one side of the room. A vanity table with dresser stood against the wall next to it, with a floor length mirror in the corner between the bed and the vanity. On either side of the bed was a large window laid in with pillows and a cushion, covering those windows were golden drapes with silver embroidery that hung from the top of the window and parted down the center at about midway down the window.   
  
On the wall opposite from the vanity and wardrobe was a pair of bookcases that went from the floor to the ceiling and a ladder to allow easy access to the higher shelves. Within those shelves were books of spells, incantations, wards, and other books of music, staffs. Commanding some of the top shelves were several rather large volumes regarding most of the planets of the Silver Alliance. A door stood next to the shelves leading into the spacious closet with a rather large assortment of gowns for all occasions. Another door that led out of the room stood across from the bed and was bordered with mesh curtains of gold to offset the white marble walls.  
  
A low hum filled the empty room as a girl; probably no more than sixteen stood up from the seat at the window and walked gracefully towards the balcony doors. After leaving a book on top of the wardrobe that was next to the balcony door she continued out. She was a small girl just growing into her womanly figure; she wore a gown of the lightest lavender that flowed out from her developing hips. The top was off the shoulder and almost showed off her fit upper body. In a swish of billowing silk and chiffon she walked towards the end of the balcony and stood there, taking in all of the comforts of home knowing full well that like all good things, it would come to an end at one point or another.  
  
Two tears escaped her soft golden eyes as they trickled down her cheek and fell off her face to the gold and silver rose bed below her. A soft breeze began to pick up and blew towards the figure in lavender-white, picking up her long ankle length hair, which she had opted to allow to keep down this night.  
  
There was a ball in coming at the Moon Kingdom hosted by her adopted sister Princess Serenity and her adopted mother Queen Serenity. She had prayed for the guardians of the light to allow her love from the star planet Euphonia to attend the festivities but she knew that was an impossibility. With the Earth Kingdom fighting a losing battle against a peasant backed by evil sorcery Prince Endymion may not even make it as well.  
  
Her own Prince Arion and his generals and comrades were also fighting a losing battle against some of the minions backed by Chaos himself. She allowed several more tears to fall as she prayed silently for the deaths of the innocents this lonely night.  
  
Slowly the princess plucked off a lavender rose that hung over her balcony and looks at the perfection the rose brings out, "Oh my love, after being with you for almost two years are we to end like this? Ripped away from one another because of jealousy, greed, and power?" With a sigh she breaks the stem off the bloom and allows the blooming flower to be blown off her hand to the dark gardens below.  
  
The floating lavender bloom flowed down and would have hit the grass below had it not been for the hand that stopped its path. The hand belonged to a man in dark armor as he gazed lovingly to the girl that was still standing upon the edge of the balcony.  
  
"My beautiful angel, I wished that the battle needn't be fought at all, but seeing the affect it is having on not only my kingdom but Endymion's as well, how could I avoid it?" Seeing the bloom in his hand he gazed up at his love with noble blue eyes, "I will always be with you my love, even after death." He allowed the rose bloom to fall from his hands and combed his short dark brown locks from his eyes.  
  
Looking one last time at his angel in lavender he walked away from the gardens and started for the Moon Kingdom, but not before leaving a kiss in the air for his love.  
  
The Princess upon the balcony looked once more at her gardens and walked back inside to prepare herself for the outing forgetting to put away the book that she had placed on the vanity to begin with.   
  
As she left the room, the book suddenly came to life as the old tears and rips started to fade leaving a brand new book in it's place. The brown covering harden as if planning to last for another millennium, in bright gold the title of the book appeared on the front cover, "The Written Prophecies".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So what do you think? A good introduction, ne?  
  
Email me at marianya@yahoo.com for input PLEASE!  
  
Until next time.  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. The Bond of Song Broken

Title: The Elements of Song  
Author: Marianya  
Part: Prologue  
Rate: G  
Date developed: 24 November 2000  
Date revised: 5 August 2001  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is the part that is going to get confusing, remember that Prince in the last part? Prince Arion of Euphonia? He has a court of warriors, and those warriors were also sent to the future. A court of, umm, *sifting through papers* seven warriors. *Does a retake* SEVEN, so how does a total of ten boy band members have only eight of them from the Silver Millennium? Well I'll get to that in this part, don't worry about it.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I do not will not own any part of Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form. Sailor Moon all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
The bands in this crossover piece, N'Sync and Backstreet Boys, I do not own, know, nor have any rights pertaining to them.  
  
Word of Warning: if any of you are angry because the person that is the 'leader' or prince in the Silver Millennium is not YOUR favorite boy band member, don't flame me. I chose the person out of who matches my character the best.  
  
Another Word of Warning: This part is set in the point of view of the author who is narrating this part for the good of the reader. So for you as a reader please bear with me and think of this part as if you are narrating it :-)  
  
Now with all that out of the way onward...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue - The Bond of Song Broken  
  
The fall of the Moon Kingdom and the rest of the Silver Alliance brought much sorrow to the eyes of Queen Serenity, she never thought in her wildest dreams would everyone that she held dear would be stripped from her heart, from her home. Princess Serenity, the daughter she had given her name to young, sweet, and innocent did not deserve to live through this, to not kill herself in such a destructive fashion.   
  
Princess Greta, the daughter of one of her closest and dearest friends before their deaths many years ago, Greta was like another daughter to her, not quite as vibrant as her own daughter, but young and beautiful. Queen Serenity wanted to give all the she held dear a new life, another chance at living, another hope at the everlasting peace and prosperity.  
  
So she gave her life's energy into the Silver Crystal infusing it with more power and energy, praying to the temple upon the Moon asking the goddess Selene for help in her quest. Giving all that she held dear that second chance, her daughter Serenity, Greta her adopted daughter and their loves and courts.  
  
After taking in all her energy to bring new life to the ones she held dear she slipped onto a pillar, the Silver Crystal disappear from her hands and floated towards the lifeless body of her daughter Serenity infusing itself within her. Queen Serenity watched through heavy eyes as all those that she had saved disappeared and floated into space until another time, another place where they will all meet and build another kingdom together to bring the everlasting peace that they all had wanted for so long.  
  
"Good bye my sons and daughters," Queen Serenity whispered through thin lips, "may you find happiness in the future." There upon the pillar she gave her last breath of life before her skin turned as cold as the air in space.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No one knows what really happened that fateful day when the Silver Alliance was reduced to ashes so many centuries ago. Most of what was left of the Moon Kingdom or any other kingdom was nothing more than a wasteland of dust and ashes. When Queen Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to bring all that were dear to her into the future, the spell was not complete. There were repercussions due in part to her confused and broken heart.   
  
The first were that the court of Prince Endymion would live to fight, not alongside, but rather against their prince and master. Their loves never to recognize them as what they were once, a sadden tragedy but fate nonetheless.  
  
The second repercussion was the reincarnation of Princess Greta, her love, and her love's court. They were suppose to be with the others in Japan, but through the confused and broken heart of Queen Serenity they were brought into another dimension, another universe for which it would take a transdimensional trip across space and time for them to meet. Through this other dimension the conveniency of meetings could only be based upon luck and nothing else, for those of Euphonia were living far from one another. This was a far more difficult feat to accomplish.  
  
The final repercussion and possibly the most devastating one of all deals with the Prince of Euphonia and his court. It would seem that there are extremely popular band groups in the dimension that they reside in. Some of them being fortunate to find others to form these bands, the worst part of it is that two of these 'boy bands' contain members that were once traitorous to the court of Euphonia. These two specific boy bands are now rivals that top the charts with every new album that comes out. It is of no wonder why they always seem to come out on top.  
  
The greatest difficulty would be to bring these two bands on to one plane of existence, how to bring them together without any rivalries coming in between them? Perhaps that is the reason behind bringing the Princess of the Sun to their existence after all. Until one day when they all will eventually meet up with the rest of the Silver Millennium to fight against the dark forces as one.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So what do you think? Is it vague enough for you? This should have been an original story, but aspects of N'Sync, Backstreet Boys, and Sailor Moon, as well as my own bits and pieces will be coming together to form one story, one crossover.  
  
Please review this story email at marianya@yahoo.com anything and everything is acceptable. Or if you are reading this at fanfiction.net REVIEW PLEASE! It is the only gratitude that any of us writers receive from the community.  
  
Until we shall meet again. Ja ne! 


	3. Aroused Spirits

Title: The Elements of Song  
Author: Marianya  
Part: Chapter One  
Rate: G  
Date developed: 26 November 2000  
Date revised: 28 December 2000  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well this is it, the first chapter; I'm really scared about this one. I'm not too prepared for what may or may not happen in this story. In fact, the basic story plot is okay except for the details, and those include the villains.  
  
*Thinks* Okay here's the thing, this is a crossover fic between two boy bands and Sailor Moon, toss in a character and the villains of my own creation and you get my story.  
  
This takes place AFTER Sailor Moon Stars, in accordance to the manga version; I plan to include the cats and Rei's crows as well, somehow. So think about summer of 1999 (at least these next few chapters are), sounds good to you?  
  
In case you are wondering this is when Usagi and the inner senshi are going to start their second year in the university. The outer senshi are working at their various occupations, Haruka, who is racing and Michiru who is playing violin are going into their third year at the same university as the inner senshi. Setsuna is the school nurse at Juuban senior high where Hotaru is currently attending her last year.  
  
N'Sync is currently on tour with their first album in the US as well as developing songs for their next album. The Backstreet Boys are currently in a secluded home working out the final details regarding their sophomore American album "Millennium". My created character is going into her first year in the university but her school transcript indicates that she is well into her sophomore year.  
  
In this part you will only see one boy band, and my created character, and then later into other chapters I will add in the other boy band, and then finally the actual crossover between reality and fantasy. Don't worry, you will still see some small insets that deal with what is going on with the Sailor Moon characters, and I promise that the second half of the story will be Sailor Moon dominate.  
  
Disclaimers  
  
Sailor Moon: I do not, will not own anything pertaining to Sailor Moon in my lifetime, everything dealing with this manga and anime series belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Boy Bands: The two boy bands in this piece, N'Sync and Backstreet Boys, do not and will not belong to me in my lifetime. I gave up all rights to them and do not know them personally in any way, shape, or form. Except in my dreams, but then what fan doesn't?  
  
Other characters: The only characters that do belong to me is the girl and the villain, (well besides all the past lives) in fact they belong to Marianya at the never ending series Unbroken Bonds - Unbroken Love. The villain is similar to the villain from Book 4: The Rise of the Fourth Kingdom, written by yours truly. The girl's past life is from Book 1: Bondages in Blood and in Love. But there's a twist, the girl's past life (for those of you that have read it) has been changed around for purposes of this story. For those of you that have read or will read (lame excuse to get readers into the other story) Book 2: The Blue Rose Reborn you will notice that this character is not really that character anymore. If that makes any sense. Email me if you are confused.  
  
Anyway I'll talk more about the girl at the ending Author's Notes, now to the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One - Aroused Spirits  
  
"Okay and that's a wrap. Great job you guys, do that again tomorrow night and we'll be set."  
  
It was a crisp Thursday afternoon, most of the wild teenagers that crowded around the arena are still in classes getting an education. Or, at least they should be...  
  
Five tall and handsome young men quietly and quickly walked out of the arena and into their limousine in hopes to avoid the onslaught of female teenagers. Two men, both blond took the head of the group, one of them was a lean figure, and short really curly blondish-brown locks that seemed out of place. His eyes were an unusual color of pale blue as his eyes fleeted from one side to the next hoping to get away from the endless mobs of girls. He loved the girls, for he was the girl magnet of the bunch, but even he had times when he wished that they would leave him alone. He sighed inwardly, he suppose it was because he was the baby in the group.  
  
The other blond in the group also walked toward the front of the group of five, his hair was straighter than that of the younger blond. He was the low voice of the group, the backbone of sound, if the group were without that backbone, then the sound of the other four on their own would seem lost, out of place. His voice provided that tie that brings the other four voices together. His dark hazel green eyes looked to one of his best friends to his right, the other blond. He was so tired that day he just wanted to go to the hotel room and rest.  
  
Towards the back of the group stood two men, both had brown hair and brown eyes, both loved dyeing the tips of their hair all different kinds of colors. The first, the eldest in the group, had unusually dark blue eyes, but that was due to the fact that he often wore blue colored contacts to cover the dark brown eyes that he possessed naturally.  
  
The other seemed to be the oldest of the group, with his growing beard and somewhat oval face. He was in fact in the middle of the group, in terms of age. He and the other brown haired guy were more the wild ones in the group playing around and teasing all for a good time, and to make the others laugh.  
  
In the center of the group of five was a young man with serious demeanor and even more serious outlook. He was the thoughtful one of the five, always keeping tabs on everyone else, his hair naturally went back as if it was meant to be there. He was an up and coming songwriter writing and producing more of the songs that were coming out on the next album, he was genuinely surprised when it came upon him that he had the talent to write as well as sing songs. His hauntingly noble blue eyes drifted to the blue woven bracelets on his wrist, he vowed that he will give one to the 'girl of his dreams' should he ever find her.  
  
The five men heard the screams of teenage girls nearby and gave some small waves to them before finally filing into the limousine parked in front of them. After the final boy band member got in and the door closed shut the limousine drove away from the crowds of girls.  
  
"That was a long rehearsal, I can't wait to get back home after this tour." The youngest proclaimed as he laid back into his seat between two of his best friends. Looking to his left he saw blond haired Lance staring out into space thinking about whatever it was that he often thinks about. He then looked to his right and saw the brown haired man, looking out the window with tired eyes.  
  
"Hey JC, whatcha looking for?" waving a hand in front of the elder's eyes.  
  
Being driven so suddenly out of his reverie JC looked at his questioner with tired eyes, "Nothing Justin, just tired, this was a really long day." Really, JC was thinking about the dream he had the night before, he saw a single girl in the mists, her hair was dark but somehow it reflected the light that came through the mists.   
  
After he woke up he had a strange feeling that something may happen that day. Something really good he hoped. His fingers played with the woven bracelets on his wrist, twisting, tying them.   
  
Joey saw how distant JC seemed to be and decided to call on him upon it, "Hey JC, man, wake up, you're scaring the rest of us here." Gesturing towards Lance and Justin who were roughhousing next to JC, after seeing the spectacle he changed his words, "Umm I mean you're scaring me over here."  
  
JC laughed, it has been a stressful week for all of them, JC especially he wanted to just go home and lay back for just a day. He missed his family and old school friends, but then he knew that he would miss his band buddies even more. JC's eyes flickered back to the window, as the limousine was rolling to a stop, there he stayed staring at the vision that stood up ahead of him on the crosswalk intersection where the limo had stopped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
Mari walked slowly on campus with her books in tow, she had a rough night the day before, and subsequently woke up earlier in a sweat. She tried for about an hour, lying awake in bed in a futile attempt to figure out what she had dreamt about. She did not remember much of the general environment, however she did remember the finer details of her dream.  
  
She remembered the constant golden light that shone throughout the dream, how it penetrated deep within the deepest confines of her heart, of her soul. How much she was comforted when the golden hues of color surrounded her body and enveloped her in a beam of golden light.  
  
Now with the dream still in her mind she felt the sunlight warm her soul as she walked towards her class.   
  
The light breeze came from the sky and encircled Mari in a cocoon of warmth, the breeze lightly brushed her ear, 'With one look I knew'. Mari stopped, and listened carefully, . Mari tried to remember the words that graced her ear moments before but to no avail.   
  
She gave up and thought that she was just hearing things and continued to walk towards her classes. 'When I turned and saw your eyes', the breeze whispered to her ear before disappearing into the surrounding air.  
  
Mari stopped again and listened, . Mari did not know quite how to make of it.  
  
'I knew you would set my soul flying' Mari whipped around suddenly with her black shoulder bag flinging around to the sudden movement of her turn. , Mari wondered, 'And together, we will find paradise', . Mari looked behind her trying hopelessly to place the voice with the person, all she saw were people walking quickly to their classes or speaking to others on the lawn. Not one person seemed to take notice of her.   
  
Mari shook her head, her long ankle-length French braid weaving back and forth behind her. She felt a strange familiarity with that voice, but she could not remember where or when, if any, she had heard it before.  
  
Classes went smoothly as always, Mari had trouble keeping awake though she knew instinctively that it dealt with her lost sleep earlier that day. After packing her things she walked out of the campus halls and into the city. She needed the time to walk around the Big Apple, she needed the fresh park air to help relieve her of her stress.   
  
Mari looked at the path in front of her, she her eyes saw the busy people walking through the sidewalks, never making eye contact, never noticing or welcoming another. As Mari stopped at a busy intersection, waiting patiently for the walking signal to go on, she felt a little lightheaded, as if something or someone was slowly beginning to overtake her body. She never saw the walk signal go on, instead she stood there shaking the nausea that was slowly taking over her body.   
  
Her eyes saw the crossing signal change to walking, but her mind did not register it as quickly, instead after she attempted to regain her strength, she started to walk onto the cross walk, unknownst to her that the walking signal had changed to a blinking 'Don't walk' that soon thereafter became solid. At that moment she stumbled and fell in front of the limousine that had parked at the crossing waiting for the light to turn to green.  
  
JC who was in the limousine had seen the girl stumble on the crossing, allowing his subconscious and instincts to take over he got out of the limousine, much to the shock of his band mates, and walked to the now unconscious girl.   
  
His blue eyes darkened in subconscious fear as he picked up the girl in one swoop and brought her back into the automobile. Justin, who had came out after JC picked up the books and bags that were sprawled around the area where she had been and brought them into the limo as well.  
  
Unfortunately for the two men their brief appearance outside of the tinted windows did not go unnoticed. Soon a parade of girls were making their way to the limo that the two boys had previously exited and reentered.   
  
Seeing their plight Joey and Chris yelled at the driver, "Go, go, go, let's go!" The standing limo roared to life and in a blast of smoke left the spot right as the onslaught of female girls was only mere steps from them.  
  
JC sat at the same spot that he had when he came from the rehearsal, but the difference was the unconscious girl in his arms. He shifted her so that his arms would not go numb, nor would she be uncomfortable when she awoke . JC looked down her face with contemplative eyes, studying her round face, her peaceful demeanor, . JC's breath was taken away, sure there were always beautiful girls in the stands at concerts watching their every move, hanging on their every word, . Indeed, there was no word that could be used to describe the girl in her entirety for her. Subconsciously he took a single finger and stroke her full cheek, the silk skin brushing against his finger.  
  
Justin, who was still sitting between JC and Lance, saw the loving and protective hold that JC had over the girl. A girl that none of them had ever met, a girl that just fell on the street, a girl that capture the heart of one of his best friends in one fell swoop. He smiled as he remember the face of a fellow singer. They knew of one another while at the Mickey Mouse Club, and had kept in touch with one another since, she was a growing star and he couldn't wait to talk to her again.  
  
Lance was watching with interested eyes as JC slowly stroke the cheek of the girl, he did not know whom the girl was, nor did he think that any of the other guys knew her either. It would seem, however, that JC knew her and quite well. Lance himself did not have the comfort of a love from a singular person; he knew that when she does come around then he would treat her as a princess.   
  
The two men with brown hair and colored tips, watched with interested eyes. They did not know whom the girl is, or who she could possibly be. What they did know was that she was certainly very special and that JC was head over heels in love with her.  
  
JC knew that things were going to change sometime in the future. He knew that his feeling for happiness was not unfounded, but instead just beginning to come true.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Tokyo...  
  
The door to an apartment opened slowly allowing a short silver blond haired girl to walk in with her university books. She was going to start classes again very soon and she did not have any intention to lag behind on her studies like she did while in junior high school. She had been lucky to start studying and working hard enough during her three years in senior high to allow her to be adequately prepared for the university entrance exams. In fact she was currently attending Keio University along with all her friends and her true love, Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru, oh what a bright future those two had for each other. The coming of the utopian kingdom is close to evident now and she was preparing herself diligently, almost as much as Ami-chan the group female genius. She set all of her books onto the kitchen counter and looked at her watch. It was almost time for her date with Mamoru, they were meeting her other friends at the Crown Fruit Parlor in a few minutes and she only had five minutes to change to appropriate clothing.  
  
The girl walked over to the stereo system that was on top of a table off in the corner. She turned on the radio to a random station and walked over to her bedroom to change. In the background, an American band was finishing a song. 'There's something missing in my heart...'. Soon thereafter another song came on as it turns out to be another American band, 'Can this be true, tell me, can this be real...'.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the one of the outer suburbs of New York City...  
  
Another boy band group were taking a long nap before going back to their repertoire of songs and choosing certain songs that would appear on their upcoming album. They had a deadline to catch and none of them could figure out what to use as the closing song.  
  
One of the more serious members of the group laid in bed restlessly as he tried to sleep before the inevitable workload ahead of them. His blondish-light brown locks fell across his noble pale blue eyes. His thoughts went to his fiancée, he was one of the happiest men alive and he knew it. Somehow there was still something missing in his life, a big blank spot that just wouldn't fill.  
  
As his eyelids grew heavier with each passing minute his subconscious started to awaken into a new light. Something was happening, and deep within his heart he knew it would happen sometime in the near future.  
  
As his consciousness started to drift into the caress hold of sleep, his mind brought up images of a girl in a gown of lavender, and the longest black-brown hair that he had ever seen. But what the man did not notice or rather remember later as he tried to place the girl, was the unusual color of her eyes. His heart knew that he should know of this girl but for the life of him, he could not figure out who she is, her eyes should have definitely given it away.  
  
And with that final thought, he drifted off to the welcoming warmth of sleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere out in the farthest reaches of space...  
  
A dark figure was slowly awakening from its slumber, after more than a millennium of everlasting sleep. It had sense a disturbance within its confined space, a power from so long ago. While it did not recall where this power was first awakening, it knew instinctively that the power should not be allowed to awaken, grow, and fully bloom. That power had to be stopped.  
  
So slowly from its long slumber, it started to stir as only one thought crossed it's mind, "Revenge".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
There, the first chapter said and done. I may rewrite the end though, I'm none too happy about it. It's too short, I may wish to elaborate, describe it a bit more. Add more detail to the scenes and so on and so forth.   
  
Please let me know what you think of it. There are bits and pieces that some of you should be able to piece together what is what, and whom is whom. Well next chapter the ... oops, can't give that away.  
  
Anyway... email me at marianya@yahoo.com all suggestions, compliments and criticisms are welcome.   
  
Until the next chapter, ja ne! 


	4. The Heart Knows, Part 1

Title: The Elements of Song  
Author: Marianya  
Part: Chapter Two part a  
Rate: G  
Date developed: 19 December 2000  
Date revised: 8 February 2001  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I was unhappy with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to do, but I could not put it into words. And when I did, the whole chapter came out all wrong. Well, I'm going to try this again. Hopefully this will be better the second time around.  
  
This is a crossover fiction between two boy bands and Sailor Moon, I am thinking about adding a third boy band into the mix but the results of that line of thought is pending at best.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I do not, will not own anything pertaining to Sailor Moon at all in my lifetime. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
I do not, own, know, or have anything dealing with all featured boy bands in this story. They belong to their respective boy band members and managers. Any lyrics of their songs found in this piece also belong to the corresponding boy band.  
  
However, the girl, villain, and any song lyrics that are not recognizable with any lyrics of the boy bands do belong to me, and me alone.  
  
The story itself is also of my own imagination.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two part a - The Heart Knows  
  
"Thank you sir, so that is one suite that is interconnected to yours. Am I correct?" The lady behind the hotel counter asked JC. She had honey blond hair that she pulled back into a tight bun and hazel-gray eyes that seemed to be poring into JC.  
  
JC lowered his eyes, he hated that look, the look that girls always seem to try to use on him and his friends, trying to catch their attention. That 'lovey-dovey' look that they always give him in a futile attempt to get one of the N'Syncers to possibly fall in love with them.  
  
Justin, who was standing next to JC, was watching the whole interlude between the lady and JC with disinterested eyes. He wanted to talk to JC about the girl away from their friends, and was in shock when JC suggested that they get a separate room for the girl.  
  
Justin thought back to earlier...  
  
***** START FLASHBACK *****  
  
JC got into their hotel room first with the still unconscious girl in his arms. And walked over to his bed and laid her upon it. The entire trip to their hotel he could not help but wonder about the girl. He thought about how beautiful her eyes must be, her smile. He hoped that she was a singer too, possibly a soprano, then they could do marvelous duets together. He enjoyed that possibility best.  
  
Justin walked into the room right after JC and plopped himself on his bed. Chris, Joey and Lance were in the room right across the hall. Though this room had an interconnecting door, somehow they were not able to have interconnecting rooms.  
  
Justin turned his tired head towards the direction of JC's bed, he was careful to keep his eyes closed to keep the appearance of being really tired. JC looked at where Justin was laying down and chided him gently, "Come on Justin, you don't have to be discreet with me. Go ahead and watch, I don't care."  
  
Justin used his fingers and brushed through his curly, thick hair. His blue eyes shone in questions as he watched the tenderness that JC displayed to the girl that lay upon the bed. Justin thought about later tonight, should the girl not awaken early enough for her to leave, where would JC sleep? "Hey, umm, JC."  
  
At JC's slight nod Justin continued, "You know, where are you going to sleep tonight... I mean, she may or may not..." Justin bit his lip, he did not know how in the world he would talk to his best friend about this.  
  
JC's deep blue eyes rose to look at his friend's pale blue, "I--I don't know Curly. Maybe we should get a room just incase something..." JC did not want to finish the sentence; the thought was already bad in itself. "Hey, you wanna come with me to get an extra room?"  
  
Justin moaned rather loudly and pulled himself out of bed, making it seem more like work than it really was. In truth Justin was really pleased that JC asked him to join him, of all of them, Justin looked to JC as an older brother kind of figure.  
  
***** END FLASHBACK ******  
  
Justin suddenly realized that JC had left the counter and that the lady had transferred her attentions to the faraway N'Syncer. Fluttering her eyes she mouthed, "Call me" and continued on to her work giving Justin glances every now and then.  
  
Justin inwardly cringed and gave a small wave to the hazel eyed lady, and quickly walked to where JC was, waiting patiently for the elevator to reached the lobby level.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mari slept soundly amidst the covers and blankets that surrounded her as she dreamt about the dream that she had earlier that day.  
  
***** START DREAM *****  
  
Mari looked around herself and strove to keep her mouth from opening up in shock. The only thought that was going through her mind Indeed it was, she was standing upon a marble balcony that was overlooking the palace gardens, though she did not know it at that very moment for she was too enthralled with the décor of the veranda before her.   
  
The terrace was made almost entirely in silver and white marble. With gold and ebony streaks going through it, the curtains were held high and were attached to the ceilings.  
  
The hallway had many paintings upon it's walls, a few that she recognized to be planets of the solar system.  
  
Mari turned around and gasped in astonishment at the lush garden before her. The warm tones of the color spectrum filled the soils with many blossoms and buds. In the center of the garden stood marbleized tri-level fountain complete with running water that cascaded down the levels.   
  
Mari felt her body warm with the environment around her and realized that she was not alone in her dream. Across the garden stood the silhouette of a man, tall, muscular, proud. was all that she could comprehend from the vision. She smiled as her subconscious recognized the outline, but for the life of Mari, her consciousness could not place the name.  
  
Before she could take a step towards the young gentlemen her world changed suddenly and mists surrounded her, she tried to reach out to find some support, but her hand grasped only air. Instead she walked slowly forward feeling each step before pressing her foot down. But her last step proved false as she started to fall into the all-encompassing darkness.  
  
***** END DREAM *****  
  
Mari woke up with a start, she was breathing heavily, her heart racing; she took several long minutes calming down her nerves. So preoccupied she was to her own well being she did not comprehend her surroundings nor the other figure that sat in a chair in the shadows.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
JC looked up when the girl woke up unexpectedly, he just laid her down upon the bed in her adjoining room only less than a half hour before. He had originally planned on setting her down, leaving a note regarding the situation, and then retreating back to his own room to catch up with the other guys. He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do with his actions the past few hours, but while his consciousness had yet to catch up, his heart and subconscious knew exactly what was going on. It was going to take a lot of time to really understand why JC had reacted the way he did.  
  
JC couldn't leave her side, not quite yet. He had questions and he wanted them answered, and he wanted to get to know her more. He wanted to learn everything about her and more, become her friend, her confidante,... her boyfriend,... her lover JC's imagination was throwing a whirlwind of ideas at him, and he was weak to question their purpose.  
  
JC had decided to sit by her bedside and hold a quite vigil over her, incase something happens. A note would not suffice, for it was too impersonal, no this was a personal matter that he could only take part in. So when she awoke suddenly he was surprised at her sudden movement after watching her motionless body for about thirty minutes.  
  
He resisted the overwhelming urge to jump up and take his arms around her body, holding her, keeping her close to him. Instead he opted to stay in the shadows as she calmed down and took in the environment around her.  
  
Mari, by this time, had swung her legs over the bed opposite from where JC was sitting, and with her back to him attempted to remember what had happened. "How did I come here?" Mari whispered to herself, her throat she noticed was hoarse. She stood up, steadying herself slightly, for she was still suffering from nausea and dizziness.  
  
Slowly she walked towards the sink and poured herself a cold cup of water. After taking a sip she looked at herself in the mirror, still oblivious to the figure in the shadows, and looked at her haggard appearance. Taking a cloth she wiped her face clean from impurities and attempted to wake up as well.   
  
Mari looked at the mirror again, she squinted at the mirror again, trying to find the object of her attention. She turned around slowly and walked towards the bed, she stayed silent as possible trying to hear for any sounds that seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
She reached the bedside and stared into the darkness, she knew someone was there, but it pitched black in the room that there was no way to be sure.  
  
JC for his part, was unsure as to reveal himself or not. For a log moment no one talked, the only sound that penetrated the death silence was their breathing. Their eyes seemingly locked in place as golden brown eyes met deep blue one reading into the other searching deep into their soul, and sensing a strange remembrance or connection.  
  
Mari opted to be the one to break into the silence as images of her day while walking through the streets of New York flowed through her mind. "I do not know who you are, but I believe I have you to thank for what had happened to me earlier. Please will you show yourself so that I may thank you properly."  
  
JC was astounded by the request, he was unsure if he should reveal himself quite yet, but seeing the eyes of the girl he spoke up, "I will do as you ask me to, however I have a request to ask of you. Please, I beg of you, do not scream or faint should you see me."  
  
Mari was confused by the strange request, but sensing the pleading in his voice she gave her ascent. She watched through wary eyes as she saw the figure slowly come from the darkness and indeed had it not been for the request she would have swooned. Mari could not finish the sentence, she tried to focus on the figure as he approached her slowly, cautiously.  
  
Finally he was standing there in front of her, looking down with those deep blue eyes, though they were not touching, Mari felt a connection and a warmth running through her veins. Her breathing became shallower, huskier as she took in the fit masculine body in front of her. Her voice betraying her rushing emotions she attempted to speak, "I... I just wanted to thank you for whatever it was that you did today. I do not know what you did, but I thank you all the same."  
  
His lips, just barely smiling before, curved up a little as his hands itched to caress her cheeks, "It was my pleasure, I only did what I thought was right. It was fortunate that I was there when I was."  
  
Mari only nodded, her legs started to lose their strength and balance, and she swayed slightly backwards. She closed her eyes for what she was certain to be an impact with the ground, but felt herself being propped by a pair of arms, namely JC's.   
  
Opening her eyes, not realizing the emotion in there, she smiled before her nausea came back to her and her eyes closed as she gave in to the enveloping darkness.  
  
JC caught her eyes, the irises became just a shade darker, a little more lustful, and that brought his imagination into overload. Before he was able to react with that emotion she fell limply in his arms, He lifted the girl again and laid her once again upon the bed.  
  
Leaning down upon the slumbering figure he placed a butterfly kiss upon her forehead, "I love you, my mysterious angel." His finger brushed her cheek as she reacted to the touch and smiled. Still her eyes closed and breathing softly.  
  
JC tore himself away from the girl and walked towards the interconnecting door that led to his room. He knew the other guys would want all the details, but even he did not know what was going on. He slowly opened the door and gave a final look at the slumbering girl and walked into his room, shutting the door behind him. Never hearing the words that she spoke while she was only half-awake, "I love you too, my prince, I love you too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an outer dimension...  
  
A figure stood before a backdrop of swirling mists. She watched the entire interlude before her and smiled as she brushed a strand of tinted green hair away from her maroon eyes. Her lips curled slightly at the thought.   
  
The woman's smile suddenly disappeared.   
  
Changing her focus from the hotel room she spread the gaze toward the outskirts of the city. her focus fell upon a small house in a small town, she knew that was where the rest of the guards from Euphonia would be. Looking in she realized that her closest friend and confidant from that time was also residing in that home. I wonder how he is she shook her head, she was never involved with anyone, least of all him. She knew he was engaged to another before the war, she was the one that he had came for advice on the matter.   
  
Looking deeper into the home, she noticed a pair of blond men talking to one another away from the group, she shook her head at the familiarity of the situation.   
  
Realizing that she was prying into the private lives of her friends she quickly made the picture disappear. Not before noticing the others in the quintet.  
  
Pluto, realizing that something was a miss she looked at the quintet at the hotel room and the quintet in the home again this time paying closer attention to the members of both groups.   
  
Taking the time to look carefully at the matter she realized that the two brothers in question were not within either of the two groups.   
  
Brushing the picture aside she opened a portal headed for Tokyo and left the timeless dimension to give her report to her future queen. Hoping that there will not be anything that would cause for a delay.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In that small house...  
  
It was the late afternoon, and all the Boys were refreshed from their afternoon nap. They all needed that nap and it was exactly what the doctor prescribed.  
  
The two blonds in the group stood a ways away from the rest of the band, deep in discussion about a dream that the elder had during his afternoon nap. Though he would not show it, the dream was disturbing to say the least.  
  
"So I was standing here in this garden, music coming from the hills. It was so foggy that I couldn't see much farther than two feet in front of me. All of a sudden there was this female wearing a long gown, the sunlight radiated from her like a glowing aura of some sort. Her hair was very long."  
  
The younger one laughed, "Hey watch it Bri, or your fiancée would get jealous of your talking about some dream girl."  
  
Brian smiled, He continued, "But I swear Nick, this girl, I didn't feel anything towards her but respect. But gods, she was beautiful."  
  
Nick looked up, "Wait a minute I thought you said that you only saw an outline of her and what she was wearing."  
  
"For a while, after a while the fog started to lift and I saw her a little better. But then there was laughter in the distance. Like water over a brook. Something that I once knew but didn't." Brian thought back to the dream, he remembered the first girl, it was someone that he had nothing but the utmost respect towards her. However the second girl, was a little different, golden blond hair down to the waist, golden bow on top of her head. Normally a bow on a girl's hair would be childish and youthful, but with her, it was perfect, it emphasized her gentler qualities.   
  
Nick was paying little attention to his best friend, he too had a strange dream, but it involved a short dark purple almost black haired girl. She had a very serious demeanor, but he felt happy with her, not in the couple sense but best friends. "You know Frick, you're probably not the only one getting strange dreams."  
  
Brian looked up at Nick's response, out of everything he had expected Nick to say, THAT was last on his list. "What do you mean Frack? My dreams were out of this world and you know it."  
  
"Well if you say that you are crazy, then I am just as crazy as you."   
  
Brian took a breath Brian nodded, "Okay Frack, shoot."  
  
Nick looked up, "For real, man?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I told you mine, now tell me yours." The two sat down at the chairs close by, apparent that they were tired of standing.  
  
Nick took a deep breath, "Well there was this girl, deep purple eyes, and very serious. But, when she saw me, I don't know man, she smiled. All that seriousness just melted away like ice on a hot summer day. But I didn't like her like that, I felt sorry for her about something. I don't know why."  
  
"Whoa, that's deep. Did you get a good look at her face?"  
  
Nick shook his head, "No not really anymore, I mean I somehow knew her when I was there, but now when I think about it, I just know bits and pieces." Nick thought again, "She was a ways shorter than me though, but it was okay, I mean, we were friends as far as I know. And her eyes, deep purple, not the bluish red, but the reddish blue, those were special, her hair matched, even if a darker tint."  
  
Brian nodded, Unbeknownst to either of them, another member of their group walked up to them and heard a bit of what the younger blond had said. His thoughts were to that dream he had, but he decided to leave it be for now. Heaven knows that he stayed up trying to think it through. So he won't think about it now.  
  
Nick looked up to the newcomer, "Hey Kev, how long have you been standing there?"  
  
The tall dark man looked down at the two blonds, "Hey Nick, hey cuz, I'm just here to remind you that we still have songs to pick out for that album, not to mention think of a title. I was here long enough to hear your dream."  
  
Nick blushed a crimson red, "So what? Am I crazy?"  
  
Kevin shook his head, "Nope, it's healthy, now come on, we got work to do."  
  
The two blonds looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, Nick mouthed, 'Healthy?' And the two of them worked hard to hold in a fit of laughter.  
  
Meanwhile Kevin was walking towards the other members of the group, thinking about Nick's confession of a dream, He walked towards the back patio where he knew that the other two would be hanging out. Before continuing outdoors he thought back to the tall, dark, female in his dream.   
  
With these questions, he walked out of the house and continued on to the backyard to summon the rest of the group.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Tokyo...  
  
Pluto stepped out of the portal, her key staff in hand and her civilian splendor in place. She looked around the temple as she noticed that both the inner and the outer senshi were in attendance. The prince and princess were also there as well as the royal advisors.  
  
She had debated whether or not she should tell them about Euphonia, however, time was of the essence, and they needed to know more about that musical planet should the evil spirit that destroyed it before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, come back from the ashes.  
  
The girl with silver blond hair, looked up at the late-comer, "Konnichiwa Setsuna-san, I suppose that the space time dimension has not had any fluctuations?"  
  
The elder woman smiled, "None, Your Highness." The princess had matured a lot since her first few years as a senshi. Although every now and then her ditzy self would come out, over all she mature to the point that she was almost princess-like as her past life had once been.  
  
The girl's best friend however feigned shock, "Oh my goodness, Usagi, you're becoming serious, are you running a fever?"  
  
Their traditional tongue war followed as well as a few talkbacks here and there, but all in all, it was playful fun.  
  
Sitting on the couch with their aqua-haired girlfriend by her side was a tall sandy blond figure, their features were more or less considered male, in truth the figure was not as people assumed.  
  
The tall sandy blond figure clear their throat, "Usagi, we were called for a senshi meeting." After the mini dispute quickly ended the sandy blond focused their attention towards their closest friend. "Tell me Setsuna, why were we called here?"   
  
Setsuna sat down at the chair perpendicular to the couch and looked at the couple. "I asked you to come so that I may talk to all of you about a planet that was part of the Silver Alliance, Euphonia."  
  
The aqua-haired woman looked up at the name, "Haruka," she told her girlfriend, "doesn't euphonium mean music?"  
  
The sandy blond woman smiled, "Yes it does, Euphonia, does ring a bell."  
  
"Euphonia is a planet that is part of the Andromeda system. According to my computer, it was considered the Planet of Music. Most of the best instrumentalists and vocalists were from that planet." The blue haired girl replied, looking from her light blue palmtop, that had a golden symbol of Mercury upon it, she blushed at the varied shocked expressions upon her friends, "I just pulled up the information about the planet from the Main Lunar computer."  
  
Setsuna smiled at the younger girl, "Yes you are right Ami-chan. Euphonia was the Planet of Music. The best violinist from the planet taught the Princess of Neptune the instrument. To the point where she could excel even more on her own."  
  
Michiru blushed slightly at the cryptic compliment, "I remember a little about that, many of the other members of the planets thought I was from Euphonia and had made a home on Neptune."  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Anyway, Euphonia was part of the Silver Alliance as well, and they were to protect this system and the keeper of the Silver Crystal as well. The Prince of Euphonia came to the Moon Kingdom to fight Beryl, he too died that day."  
  
Usagi looked up, "he died? Could he have been reincarnated like the rest of us?"  
  
"He was reincarnated, along with most of his guardians. I don't know exactly where they are, but they are not in Japan."  
  
The youngest of the group spoke up, "So could they have been reincarnated in a different country? Perhaps the United States? Or Europe."  
  
"They have been reincarnated, and in the states little one." Setsuna provided discretely   
  
The golden blond girl in the group, with her hair pulled up with a bright red bow provided a possibility, "It would be difficult to find them though. America is a rather large country with an even larger population, the diversity there is infinite, it would almost be like finding a toothpick in a pile of straw."  
  
The white feline that sat close by sighed, "Minako," he admonished, "it's a needle in a haystack."  
  
Minako waved her hand, "Aww Artemis, you know what I mean. Don't be such a pole in a swamp."  
  
The white cat just sighed again his companion answered, "That's stick in the mud, Minako." The black cat answered, yawning it stretched it's paws causing her charge to go into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh Luna, you're so cute when you do that."  
  
The rest of the girls soon joined Usagi in teasing the now blushing felines. The outers giggled and shook their heads when it became apparent that the meeting is now adjourned.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the hotel...  
  
JC was lying on his bed, his arms pulled up behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. The rest of the band were scattered throughout the room, resting up for the concert tomorrow. They were given the chance to enjoy themselves for the rest of the day, just as long as they didn't bump into any trouble.  
  
Justin sat on his bed watching a bit of television, Lance sitting on the foot of that bed as well. The two blondes carelessly watching the tv set bored, and tired.  
  
The final two members of the groups sat in chairs also watching tv, but they too were half awake, they needed a nap and desperately.  
  
"Hey you guys, let's take a nap and then drive around town tonight?" Chris said, his hair spiked up and color tipped in red.  
  
Lance looked up at Joey with tired hazel eyes, "Yeah I'm all for that one. Let's get back to out hotel room." Looking at JC on the bed, "Hey man, I hope things work out for you and that girl, she seems pretty nice, but then she was sleeping the entire time I saw her."  
  
JC looked up at his friend, "Yeah thanks man, see you later?"  
  
"You betcha." Joey and Lance left the room, and Chris stood up he stretched and pulled out a loud yawn, "Well I'm turning in, hope you guys get some sleep, and Curly." Justin looked up at the nickname, "You turn off that magic box and get some sleep, 'kay? We got a concert tomorrow and we're going around tonight after naps, so sleep soon so we get going sooner."  
  
Justin laughed, "Yeah I gotcha." Turning off the screen he jumped under the covers, "There I'm in, you wanna read me a bedtime story?"  
  
Chris laughed, "Save that for your mother when we get back to Orlando, see ya!" Chris closed the door leaving Justin and JC behind. Justin closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his mind was just too wound up. Looking to his left he spotted JC staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.   
  
Sensing that someone was looking JC looked to his right and found his best friend staring at him, "What?"  
  
Justin shook his head, "Nothing Jace, just wondering, what's so special about her?"  
  
JC tried to feigned confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
Justin propped his head up with his elbow, "You know exactly what I mean, you saw her for less than a minute and suddenly she's there in the next room sleeping soundly. That can be considered as strange in my book." Justin pointed towards the interconnecting door for emphasis.  
  
JC shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Justin, I mean, I just feel right about her, she is like, 'the one' you know? It's just something that I can't really describe, just looking at her makes me want to hold her. She's special Justin that's all I know."  
  
Justin smiled, "Yeah I know, it's kind of like me and Britney, I didn't know it at the time, but it was just kind of there. I mean, she's great even since our mousey days she was cute, she's cute now but more of a womanly cute, you know what I mean?"  
  
JC laughed, "Yeah I know what you mean. She's just something else."  
  
Justin looked at the man that he had look up to as a stable older brother kind of figure, he liked that feeling, these discussions were what he had always liked, and that helped him to understand himself more and more.  
  
Lying back on the bed he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to takeover him as he rested after a long workout earlier that day.  
  
JC for his part also fell asleep, dreaming peacefully about the girl in the next room, wearing a gown of golden light, and a smile that could melt the iciest of hearts.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Few hours later...  
  
Mari woke up from her deep sleep and took a look in her surroundings, Mari slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the mirror in the bathroom, after taking a moment to double check her appearance she left the bathroom and glanced around the room.  
  
She noticed the two doors in the hotel suite, one, she knew led to the outside hallway, however there was another door that she had no idea where it led to. Instead of leaving the door be, her curiosity over took her common sense as she walked slowly towards the door. Gripping the handle she pressed one ear into the door and listened to any strange sounds.   
  
Hearing none she weighed her options, she could either walk through the door or leave the hotel altogether. Her mind telling her to go with the latter choice, she followed her heart and opened the door...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*Looks up* Wow, twelve pages, amazing. I knew this would be long considering that I was working on the other people as well. Who knew? Hope you liked this chapter part it is a bit more detailed with the other groups.  
  
Oh and as a precursor, the boys from the bands will be FRIENDS to the senshi, since the senshi were supposedly engaged to the generals at the time (manga based). Thus allowing the band members to keep their girlfriends, fiancées, or wives. I have some ideas on how to put those females into the picture. :-) (By the way, many thanks to Tygerwind8 for giving me that idea like last year when I posted this up to see what people think.)  
  
As for the two brothers... well I had every intention on bringing them in this chapter but I thought, why? Let's anti-up the suspense knob a bit and *poof* time for you to guess who are lucky enough to enter this crossover ficcie. You'll find out in the next chapter, or maybe the chapter after that. Bwa ha ha ha ha!  
  
Hope you like this part, more to come soon. I will post Chapter 2 part b as soon as I finished it, Chapter 2 was getting too long for my tastes and I was getting super anxious so... part 2a is here. Chapter 3 and 4 are being started now, though 4 is further down the road than 3... 


	5. The Heart Knows, Part 2

Title: The Elements of Song  
Author: Marianya  
Part: Chapter Two part b  
Rate: G  
Date developed: 8 February 2001  
Date revised: 8 March 2001  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
So how did you like Chapter 2 part a? I would have finished it, but it was getting to be long and I wanted to post it by the weekend, and since having Mari open the door was a great cliffhanger I decided to stick with it. :-D Don't you just hate me?  
  
Well here is the second half of Chapter 2, you all pretty much have an idea of what may or may not happen. We got a chance to see the dreams haunting some of the Backstreet Boys, but not quite N*Sync, still I suppose that it would be only proper to delve into some of the minds of the N*Sync'ers... however I think I'll save that for a later chapter.  
  
Well where did I leave off... oh yes, Mari was going to open that door... Will I start there, or should I start someplace else... let us see where that river takes me.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I will not, do not, own any part of Sailor Moon, nor will I acquired any part of it in my lifetime, it all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
As for the boy bands, they're mine, mine, all mine! Well *looks sheepishly* not really, they don't, a girl could dream can't she? I don't know any of the boy bands, nor do I have any chance of ever meeting them in my lifetime.  
  
As for Mari, the villain, and the boy band members past lives in the Silver Millennium, look right over HERE, it belongs to me, and me alone, I created them, developed them, gave them meaning, so anyone stealing them will answer to me. Well, not really. But creations are mine to do as I please.  
  
Now on to the story...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two part b - The Heart Knows   
  
Nightfall had overcome the city of Tokyo, the city of the Fallen Sun. The meeting had been adjourned due to the changing of the subject matter and four of the members left the Shrine and walked to the home that they shared since the rebirth of the youngest Senshi.  
  
Of all the Senshi the eldest three knew more about the lost star planet of music, for two of those three were taught by the best from that planet and the third, well she had lived forever hadn't she?  
  
The aqua-haired woman gazed at the lakefront as she walked and thought back to the days when she, Haruka, and their closest friends from that planet were always a quartet. Rumors were flying fast in that both she and the Princess of Uranus were in fact in love with the brothers from Euphonia but could not bare to be apart from one another. Only their closest friends and between themselves knew the truth. The brothers had loves from their home planet that they had cared for greatly, but at the same time the Princesses of Uranus and Neptune had become their closest companions and confidantes. Nothing had come between that friendship and the men understood the love that radiated between the two princesses that they never once questioned its validity.  
  
"Hmm..." Michiru sighed, she remembered the young man, he was the younger of the two brothers. Though very athletic he was not like his older brother in the least. He tended to be more of the prankster, always bringing a smile to her face melting the fabled ice-façade of the 'Water Queen'. Michiru smiled, he was the first to nickname her that, he was also the first to call young Princess of Mercury the 'Water Princess'.  
  
She remembered their love of the ocean, and how many times he would toss her into the water. For a time the Princess of Uranus was a little jealous of that close friendship, but she soon came to realization that the Princess of Neptune did not love him like that. Besides, she had her own close friend in the tall and athletic older brother of the group.  
  
The two were very competitive, even though they were the best of friends. They played constant sports, and while all four of them were on Neptune, they would constantly toss water at one another and play around, far away from outside eyes.  
  
Haruka looked over to Michiru and noticed that Michiru had strayed from the group in her memories, and followed her to the lakeshore, motioning the other two in their group to wait for them. Haruka walked slowly to her girlfriend and slowed as she neared the spot that Michiru was standing. Finally stopping side-by-side the two of them just stood and reminisced.  
  
"Are you still jealous?" Michiru asked suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
Haruka was taken aback, out of everything she had not expected Michiru to ask that question. Taking a deep breath she answered truthfully, "No, not anymore. We were friends Michi-chan, and you and I were in love with one another back then. They had their own loves, one of them in Euphonia and the other on a neighboring star planet. We were close, not only one-on-one but as a quartet as well, I did not know that back then. I know that now, we are soulmates Michi-san, and nothing is going to come between us."  
  
Michiru looked over at Haruka with tears in her eyes, so few times did Michiru shed tears, it takes so much to cause such sorrow. "I miss them Haru-chan I miss Nikolos and Ain-chan."  
  
"Ain-chan?" Haruka was bewildered.  
  
Michiru giggled, before she completely dried her tears, "Well yes, it was a kind of payback for him calling me the 'Water Queen'. You liked the name, 'Ain' so much you started calling him that as well."  
  
"It was short for Aindrea wasn't it?"  
  
Michiru nodded, "Yes, it was."  
  
Haruka reached forwarded and dried a few of the stray tears upon Michiru's cheeks. She bent down and placed a small lingering kiss upon Michiru's lips, "Hmm, beautiful as always."  
  
Michiru smiled, after taking a bit to compose herself she and Haruka were ready to head for home. Walking towards the other two members of the group both Haruka and Michiru noticed the slight smile on the eldest of their group and instinctively knew that their hime was remembering a little of her best friend Nicanor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at Hikawa Shrine...  
  
Mamoru was watching in amusement as the girls were preparing the meal for the night. Rei's grandfather was in the main room meditating and the girls had not eaten in such a long time that dinner had past them without a second thought. Which was strange to say the least.  
  
Out of the group of five girls, only two had any decent cooking experience. Cooking? The blue-haired girl was a very good cook, many nights alone when the girls were not together fighting battles or hanging out, and her mother was in the hospital on emergencies, Ami-chan had to cook for herself.  
  
Once in a while, Ami-chan would go and keep Makoto-chan company in her apartment and helped Mako-chan with the cooking. Makoto-chan was a phenomenal cook, even that was an understatement. She could make some of the worse creations become better tasting.  
  
Mamoru's eyes flitted over to the love of two lives, his little 'Odango Atama', he smiled, once in a while he would call her that to see that beautiful little pout that she puts on. A pout from Usako was a sure invitation to another electrifying kiss that could power most of the city block and then some.  
  
His thoughts soon strayed to the rather short meeting from earlier today, more specifically Euphonia. The name itself rang a bell, but anything beyond that was complete confusion. Plus there was the question of why Setsuna called the meeting in the first place. Mamoru sighed, there were far more questions that came out of this meeting than that called for.  
  
He walked slowly out of the Shrine and took a deep breath of fresh air, the outside nature always did soothe him best. He needed some time off to relax and soak in the newly acquired information.   
  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
The voice broke him out of his reverie, he looked behind him to see the person of his current thoughts, "Ami-chan," he smiled. "Just thinking about the meeting today. Setsuna-san's small talk about Euphonia has raised more questions than I thought possible in a meeting."  
  
Ami smiled and pulled out the Mercurian computer from her subspace pocket. Flipping it open with a flick of her wrist, she set to work networking the mini-palmtop to the Lunar Main Computer, or rather it's database. Mamoru walked over to Ami and looked over her shoulder to see the readouts, what he saw just confused him even more.  
  
"Crown Prince Arion of the Euphonia Kingdom, engaged to Crown Princess Greta to the Sol Kingdom," Mamoru spoke to himself.   
  
"It says here that the Crown Prince and his generals, a court of eight able men, were asked to protect the Moon Kingdom, since their joining to the Silver Alliance. This court also formed the Royal counsel of the Euphonia Kingdom."  
  
Mamoru looked at the various positions of the counsel, many were like those of the Moon Kingdom, and others were specialized for that of the Planet of Music.   
  
"Let's see, Advisor, Treasurer, Ambassador, Judge, Doctor, Mentor... and two were beginning apprentices, high in the fields of performance debut. Each of the generals formed a special friendship bond with the court of Princess Serenity, even with the Princesses of Saturn and Pluto."  
  
Ami looked at that bit of information, I wonder whom these men could be. Aloud, "Perhaps it is best if we do not mention this to the rest of the Senshi. The Senshi of the outer planets probably know more about this than we do. There really isn't anything going on that would jeopardize the peace of Tokyo. So there isn't really much need to think more about it unless something calls for our attention."  
  
Mamoru nodded, this peace would give the extra time he needed to resort this information, to understand this planet. Perhaps if he is lucky the library would have some sort of information about the Planet of Music, regardless if the information found are just myths. After all, everything recorded about the legendary Silver Millennium was just that, myths and legends.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!!!" a girl's voice called out from inside the shrine.  
  
Ami and Mamoru smiled, it was their princess, Usako. After closing the palmtop and a mutual agreement that they would meet later to discuss the information about the Musical Planet, they walked into the shrine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a hotel at the Big Apple...  
  
JC tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't sleep for the life of him, for there were far too many things going on right now that sleep was by far the furthest thing from his mind. His thoughts instead were wondering to the carious events that had happened throughout the day. Specifically, the mysterious girl in the other room.  
  
I love her, and there is nothing more about it. Except, why? JC was clearly confused, she was someone that he had only met that day, and had not talked to for more than mere minutes, and yet that overwhelming sense of love was clearly present. He had believed that fro every one person placed on Earth there is only one perfect person for that person. JC had spent most of his college years looking for that perfect girl, even while studying hard. Now as a band member he is still searching, even with the flocks of girls that follow him and his buddies everywhere.  
  
When JC say the Asian beauty walking down the street and falling upon the pavement for some unknown reason, he did not take the time to question his actions. He reacted on instinct and that alone.  
  
Now that JC admitted to himself that he truly do love the girl the only big question remaining was, He took the time to think about that, and realized that he knew the answer all along, . He smiled at the thought; somewhere deep within his heart he knew she felt the same way for him. He saw that unbridled lust in her eyes, the emotions that were beginning to pour forth.  
  
JC gave up trying to go to sleep, I give up, I'm going to the other room and just wait until she wakes up, maybe I could get some answers that way. JC lifted himself from his bed and checked his face at the mirror.  
  
After making sure that he didn't look like he just got out of bed and walked to the interconnecting doors. And reached for the knobbed, just as someone from the other side reached for that same knob.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a dimension with no time...  
  
The Gates of time swirled in lucrative colors of violet, blue and red, calm not once showing signs of temporal damage. Suddenly a black portal opened at the gates and coming through reveal to be Pluto, Guardian of the Spacetime gate.  
  
Surveying the scene soon after her entrance she mentally opened the scene of the destined couple of past, Greta and Arion, and wanted to see this momentous meeting.   
  
Before Pluto was able to complete the thought she felt a disturbance occurring at another part of the galaxy. Quickly she focused her attention to the source, specifically the Andromeda system. , Pluto did a double take,   
  
Seeing that the situation was far more disastrous than previously thought she looked again at Greta and Arion,   
  
Looking one last time at the growing couple she focused her attention to her closest friend from Euphonia that was residing in the home. For a split second she weighed her options as to what she wanted to do. She needed someone that she could trust to find the generals of Euphonia, someone that is wise enough to keep a secret. The only one of the generals wise enough to understand what is going on, that would weigh all options before taking the next step. She knew that although any of the generals would do well, she completely trusted and still have the upmost faith in the general in charge of speaking with others systems, Karstein.  
  
I can't speak to him yet, I have to wait until he sleeps, then I could speak to him. If there was anyway out of it I would take it, but seeing that there is none, I do not see another alternative. After thinking through her choices she decide upon the best approach, I have to warn him of the potential danger. Let him know a little of the past.  
  
With her course set, she left the timeless dimension and headed for the city known as the Big Apple just as the day light started to wane.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the door...  
  
Mari turned the knob, never once feeling the pull of the hand also turning that same knob at the other side. Opening the door, she had every intention of walking through, but as she took that firs step in she bumped into none other than JC Chasez.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, Her breath stopped as she feel into the fathomless noble blue eyes.  
  
JC did not expect to see the girl awake, let alone at the door, so everything came to a shock to him when he walked into the girl, and is now looking into her beautiful light brown eyes. Instantly there was a connection, to say that she was beautiful when asleep did not compare to how she was when she is awake and looking up at him.  
  
"Perhaps we should speak in your room, so we do not wake Justin." JC said motioning to the slumbering figure behind him.  
  
Mari could only nod and walked back into her room, with JC following close behind. He closed the door behind him careful that he did not make too much noise, unknowing of the wide-awake figure of Justin Timberlake.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mari took a seat at the end of the bed, back against the wall, while JC sat at the foot of the bed facing her. Both were unsure as to where to start, or what to ask. Long minutes past as one looked at the other, unsure of where to begin their first conversation.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
JC looked up at her with hopeful eyes, he smiled, "You are welcome."  
  
Mari took a deep breath, "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Mari Wang, I am a third year student at Massachusetts Institute of Technology. I am hoping to become a hardware engineer, and although I do sing first soprano, that part of my life is on hold until I am able to complete my college work."   
  
JC looked at her and smiled, "My name is Joshua Scott Chasez, almost everyone calls me JC." He paused, "you didn't need to say all that you know."  
  
"Then what was I to say?"  
  
JC took a deep breath, "Well for one, your name, which is obvious. Seeing that you are here and I have no way of calling you."  
  
"And two?"  
  
"Two, maybe a hint of curiosity as to why you are here in the first place."  
  
Mari blushed, "Yes, well, I really have no idea as to how I got here, so I couldn't very well bring up the subject now can I?"  
  
"No, I suppose not." After taking a few brief moments JC asked the one question that bothered him seen he met Mari, "Why did you fall?"  
  
Mari looked down, "Because," she took another breath, "I was suffering from an onslaught of dreams.  
  
"It has only happened recently, I would dream that I was in a garden and off to a distance..."  
  
"...is another figure, someone that you should know, and yet you don't?" JC finished.  
  
Mari looked wide-eyed, "Y-Yes, in a way." She paused,   
  
"You know sometimes, destiny has a strange way of signaling us of the unexpected." JC walked out of the room and headed towards his room, leaving an incredibly confused and bewildered girl behind. She came out of her reverie when she heard the chuckles coming from some of the other boy band members, teasing JC as he walked in.  
  
She smiled, . As much as that thought was suppose to appall her it didn't, she found the situation to be wonderful.  
  
Before she could continue her thought, he came back with a mini stereo and a few CD's. Popping a few in he started to play a nice slow song, walking towards Mari he held out his hand, "Care to dance."  
  
Mari was so nervous, "Yes, of course."   
  
She got up as he led her to the middle of the room, there was enough room to make a suitable dance floor. They danced slowly to the guitar strings coming from the mini-stereo.   
  
She placed her hands around his neck hesitantly with her heart in her throat. He held her close by the waist looking at her with all his attention. He could see she was very apprehensive and self-conscious. She was trembling in his arms and he smiled at her. She felt like she was going to die. It goes without saying that he felt the same way, his entire body tense, his heart pumping incredibly loud in his ears, his breath seemingly unable to regain stability. It shook when he tried to exhale to calm himself.   
  
He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart. She felt perfect in his arms, perfect. He felt like if he ever let her go, he could not. Any time would be too soon. Any way would be unfair, cruel. Any reason would be unjustified.   
  
She hugged tighter and with more fear than she had ever felt, gave him a soft kiss on the upper part on his chest near his shoulder, where she reached. She could not bear to look at him after that and see his reaction, but she felt his chest expand as she did that, he took a big breath, and his chest shuddered. He had closed his eyes when she did that, she had no idea how much he felt. He swallowed hard.   
  
They kept on dancing, the guitar strings continued it's soft, slow melody. He stroked her hair while they danced, smiling himself.   
  
"Joshua..." her soft voice interrupted the song. He looked down at her but she was still resting on his chest.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you were there." His heart melted and flew and broke down and shook, danced, jumped, did everything but die when she said that.   
  
"Mari?"   
  
"Hmm?" she asked, raising her head to look up at him. When she looked at him, he softly kissed her on her lips. She didn't respond, but he could sense she wanted to.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked softly with slight fear.   
  
She smiled shyly looking down. "Well, I've never been kissed before."   
  
He smiled at her feeling his heart do the whole thing all over again. Beautiful Mari, his angelic Asian, had never been kissed? Mari who looked like a woman with far greater knowledge and poise beyond her years, who was had the alluring magnetism of Cleopatra and the strength and bravery of Joan of Arc? His Aphrodite and his every fantasy, had never? Although strange, she was young, in college, possibly eighteen or nineteen, it gave him immense pleasure. He would be the first to feel her lips and teach her. The first and only one to ever feel her tremble like that and become weak in his arms, who would feel her heartbeat race when he neared his lips to hers. He gave her a soft smile.   
  
He kissed her again, softly, sweetly, opening her lips slowly with his. She let him, following his lead hesitantly, like a child learning to walk, following the steps of someone much more experienced. She gasped softly when she felt his tongue slip in her mouth and touch hers and she was soon swooning. She felt her entire body coming alive.   
  
JC kissed her more deeply she was a quick learner. If his pulse was racing before, it had skyrocketed now. The softness of her lips of the way she kissed only made him want more. He was holding her face gently with one hand at her cheek and she held his at his cheek softly.   
  
The kiss lasted several minutes before they stopped for breath. It was growing dimmer outside and the songs had changed into a more romantic song. She hugged him tightly around the neck and whispered, "I love you Joshua."   
  
JC smiled as he looked at the light brown eyes of his angel, "As I love you."  
  
She smiled softly. There they stayed as the songs continued in the stereo both thinking, .  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well what do you think? The conclusion of Chapter 2? Do you like their exchange of vows of love? *smiles* so do I. I read somewhere about JC having two woven bracelets on his arm, one for himself and one for 'the one'. I have forgotten where.   
  
Yes I grew the Royal Counsel of the Euphonia Kingdom from six, as I had originally planned to eight. Each has their individual specialized position in accordance to what I understand and read from their bios.  
  
There is still the matter of clearing up the brothers that Michiru and Haruka keep thinking about. Who are they, how are they related if at all? Well the answer to come in the next few chapters, depending on whether or not I feel like it.  
  
Yes the Backstreet Boys were having dreams about the various Senshi, by now I hope you have figured out a few of the matches. If you are still confused, well you are going to have to wait as to what is on the drawing board. No, you haven't missed it, I did not delve into the minds of the N'Sync boys about their dreams, I won't be doing that until Chapter 4. So you are going to have to wait.  
  
As for the brothers, well one of those guys will be mentioned periodically throughout the next few chapters, as well as what he is participating in. You would have to go and read a little more thoroughly to catch the clues and hints, because I won't be revealing anything specific until 'All Hell Brakes Loose' which won't happen for another couple of chapters.  
  
Well on the writing board are chapters 3 and 4. Three I hope to have done by the end of this month, or the latest the beginning of next month. No midterms for a while, plus I got my program done early so expect a little more writing.  
  
If there are anymore delays it would be because I am also working on a website. So continue reading to find out more about that tidbit of information.  
  
Hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and until next time... adieu! 


	6. Another Like No Other

Title: The Elements of Song  
Author: Marianya  
Part: Chapter 3  
Rate: PG - PG-13   
Date developed: 30 November 2000  
Date revised: 4 June 2001  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry if the pace is a little slow, but as I was brainstorming this   
story, a thought came up to me, I wanted to pace the realization of   
love first instead of putting all in one chapter. So I decided to let   
the two realize they love each other and admit it to themselves first,   
then let them confess their love to one another in the last chapter and   
this chapter will be when **** (did you really think I would give the   
plot away just like that?).   
  
So here I am, Chapter 3 of the crossover fic. You saw the girl meet up   
with N'Sync, you saw the blossoming love between the JC and Mari, and   
now you get to the see them again. This time it's the day and night of   
the concert.  
  
Natural Disclaimers:  
  
Sailor Moon: I do not, will not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or   
form, everything pertaining to Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Boy Bands: I relinquished all rights and knowledge to N'Sync and   
Backstreet Boys, not like I ever had them to begin with.  
  
Other Characters: The past lives and the girl belong to me and me   
alone.  
  
On to the story...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Another Like No Other  
  
Mari woke up slowly from the comforting sleep, she had an overwhelming   
sensation of heat that over took her body from her head to her toes.   
She realized that she was not alone in the bed, but with another, she   
turned her head around and caught sight of the mop of dark brown hair.   
She blushed at the sight of the hair as she remembered a few hours ago   
when he undid the knot on one of the woven bracelets on his wrist and   
wrapped the bracelet around her own.  
  
She was shocked to say the least, like most other girls she dreamt of   
seeing N'Sync face to face. Never in her wildest dreams did she   
believe that she would fall in love with one of them, nor be in bed by   
their side. She felt two strong arms wrap around her. She snuggled   
herself back into his embrace as he continued to pull her flush against   
him.  
  
She thought back to the night before when they danced in the room. She   
blushed at the recent memory; it was her first kiss, and by far the   
most electrifying. They spent most of the night dancing away with the   
soft songs from the mini-stereo. She did not know how long they had   
danced, but after a long while, she remembered lying down to rest, and   
JC just followed her in.  
  
Butterfly kisses warmed the side of her head and neck as she was gently   
pulled from her reverie. "Umm..." she purred as she slowly turned   
over. Light brown eyes met dark blue, and she was soon greeted with a   
deep passionate kiss.  
  
Their communion was soon brought to a close by the knocking upon the   
door, without a second thought the knocking stopped and the door   
opened. Mari still deep within JC's arms quickly turned around and   
waited for the newcomer to show their face. She was not disappointed   
for soon after she turned around a blond head with hazel eyes popped   
out from behind the door, and in a low singsong voice, sang, "Hello."  
  
When he was holding that note, a brown haired head with red tips came   
out above the first and also sang, "Hello."  
  
The second brown haired man came out next, "Hello."  
  
Finally the baby of the group, the curly haired blond reached the top   
of the door and in a high-pitched voice sang out, "Hello."  
  
When all four voices were singing in perfect unison and in a perfect   
chorus they continued on, "and a very good morning to you. For today   
is the day that you would enjoy, the N*Sync concert is today." The   
lowest bass finished, "Is today."  
  
"Bravo, did you practice that all night long?" JC asked his friends and   
band mates.  
  
The door side quartet filed out of the doorway and took seats   
throughout the spacious bedroom, "For your information, no we didn't   
practice it all night long, while you were on cloud nine. We did it   
this morning, then decided to surprise you with it."  
  
JC laughed, "And a good job with it, so what were you guys up to last   
night?"  
  
The other four N*Sync'ers distributed themselves throughout the room.   
Justin sat at a chair that was closest to the bed, the chair that JC   
sat on the previous night. Lance and Chris sat at the two chairs that   
surrounded a small table that was off to the side, while Joey took for   
the floor. JC and Mari, still in bed together lifted themselves up and   
rested against the headboard, Mari laid her head down against JC's   
shoulder as his right arm wrapped itself around Mari's shoulders.  
  
Justin looked at the bedroom couple and laughed, "You two guys make the   
cutest couple!" The rest of the boys laughed at the minor attempt to   
break the silence, while as JC and Mari blushed profusely.  
  
In an attempt to change the topic, "So what were you guys up to last   
night?"  
  
"Oh last night? While you two were... otherwise engaged?" Chris jibbed   
to the couple. "Nothing really just a little bar hopping a little   
sightseeing and little video game action!"  
  
JC smiled, "So nothing out of the ordinary eh?"  
  
The other four shook their heads, and soon an all out account of the   
previous night's events by the four guys took place.  
  
Mari on the other hand was listening to the discussion between the five   
boys. Not long after they were beginning their talk did Mari's eyes   
begin to droop. The sights of the room before her soon started to fade   
as she was beginning to slip further away from the world of   
consciousness and into the void of unconsciousness.  
  
The room around her was slowly filling up with mists of gray and white   
as the thin mists grew to become a dense fog. Mari, now awake, looked   
around her with confusion in her eyes and a mind of a thousand   
questions, first of them being,   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours before in an exclusive home away from New York City...  
  
Five young men were sleeping within a secluded house, however as the   
trees began to rustle in the wind of the night, four of those men were   
not sleeping soundly, but rather involved with their dreams, while as   
the fifth was sleeping soundly without a dream to haunt him with.  
  
One of the trees that overlooked one of the rooms within the home bent   
especially close by the window this windy night. As the wind continued   
to howl through the trees its leaves began to rustle   
uncharacteristically persistent seemingly in an attempt to wake the   
sleeping figure upon the bed.  
  
The figure upon the bed moaned as he live through the moments of the   
dream that continue to occupy his every thought at night...  
  
***** START DREAM *****  
  
The tall dark haired man was standing in the rolling meadows of the   
planet before him. The breeze blew gently across the rolling plains as   
the sounds of a harpist practicing nearby add to the gentle affect to   
the plains. The young man looked down at himself as he noticed that he   
wasn't wearing any normal clothing but rather a sort of medieval armor,   
however without the shield and the saber.  
  
He did not have much time to process   
his thoughts when a few young adult males made their way to him.   
Looking at the young adults he was able to notice how two of them   
looked very familiar.  
  
One of the two familiar persons spoke first, "Sir General Karstein,   
when will the examinations take place for the apprentice positions   
within the Royal Palace of Euphonia?" The young man was wearing   
lightweight clothing dark in color. His shirt was of a light brown   
color with short sleeves, it seemed to be made from sheep's wool. While   
as the pants were of a darker brown color, they were not form fitting,   
nor were they loose fitting, they seemed to be of a casual fit.   
  
The dark haired man did not know what was being said, but instinctively   
his mouth knew what to say, "Young Nicanor, the examinations will take   
place on the second upcoming sunrise. So unless you are ready to take   
the examination now, I suggest that you would go and study if you wish   
to be a part of the Prince's royal court."  
  
The second familiar face answered, "We are sir, we are just now taking   
a break from our intensive studies so that out minds may comprehend   
what it is that we have just studied." This young man was wearing   
somewhat the similar outfit as the first, however his shirt was   
buttoned with the top few buttons let alone, the shirt itself was of a   
dark green material. The pants were also of a dark brown color but with   
a noticeable wrap around sting to tie the pants around the waist.  
  
The young men were going to question the bewildered general further   
when their mouths began to open up to what seemed to be a shocking   
vision behind the general. Interested, the general turned around only   
to find himself looking at the most beautiful maroon colored eyes in   
the galaxy, instinctively he knew exactly whom the person was, so   
bowing down slightly, "Princess Pluto, what a pleasure it is to meet   
you again, after so long." Lifting himself up, he took the woman left   
hand within his right and with her palm down, he lightly kissed her   
hand, in a gesture of respect.  
  
The woman smiled and looked to the group of young men that were still   
watching the spectacle through shocked and dazed expressions. "Go on   
young men, I do so believe that you have an examination to study for."   
The command from the woman shook the men to the core and without a   
moment's hesitation they were on their way back to the homes to study   
again.  
  
Pluto looked to her male companion as he gestured towards a path   
further away from the metropolis of the kingdom. Offering his arm to   
the Princess of Pluto, she accepted the invitation and allowed herself   
to be led down the path. "You knew I was coming today, did you not?"  
  
The dark haired man nodded, "The wind was especially light today, and I   
knew how much you enjoyed this particular weather. Besides we had   
planned to talk again in the future and knowing your occupation upon   
the Spacetime Gate, your visits are few and far." Karstein took a quick   
moment to see what it is that his companion was wearing. The gown she   
wore was generally black in color, and smooth in grandeur. It was not   
extravagant, and at the same time, it was not plain. She wore a pair of   
silk black gloves that matched the color of her dress, for these gloves   
reached to beyond her elbows. he recalled.   
  
Pluto nodded, she loved how her hair floated in the light breeze.   
Though rarely would she show such emotion to anyone, Karstein on the   
other hand knew of her inner need to stay mysterious. Karstein looked   
to the princess, if it were not for the engagement he may have fallen   
in love with this woman, her long dark green hair floating in the   
breeze. Upon her ears dangled two perfectly matched garnet arrow shaped   
earrings. "Karstein, something is upon your mind, is it not?"  
  
The dark haired man shook his mind out of the reverie; he mustn't think   
such thoughts about a wonderfully close friend and companion such as   
Pluto. "Yes Pluto, these upcoming examinations. There are only two   
openings within the council of the Prince of Euphonia however all of   
the young men within the kingdom are studying hard for the only the   
first cut."  
  
"And after that is the interview, and then the six elder generals will   
choose the five that showed exemplary performances for a final in depth   
interview." Karstein nodded, so many young men studied all their lives   
for a chance on the royal council, he had to go through the grueling   
process as well as every other member of the council. Had it not been   
for the betrayal of two of the original eight members of the council,   
there would not have been any need for these examinations. But since   
the betrayal a couple of centuries ago, many young men breed to strive   
to become the new apprentices that would fill those empty positions   
left vacant for so long.  
  
The walking couple stopped at a brook, both waiting for the other to   
answer. Finally Pluto broke the uneasy silence, "Karstein, it seems to   
me that, the examination is not the issue at hand, the betrayal is. The   
six of you have done a marvelous job on keeping order with the   
vacancies, and only the six of you and the prince know of the immense   
pressure of the kingdom, and the inhabitants." The Princess of Pluto   
let out a shallow breath before continuing. "Within the library of the   
Sol Kingdom, there is a book of Prophecies, pay a visit to the Princess   
Greta. Tell her that I sent you there, wishing for you to read that   
book. What you will discover cannot be mentioned to anyone not even   
Prince Arion, or the other generals."  
  
General Karstein was confused, Pluto smiled at the nearly unnoticeable confusion upon the   
face of her friend and confidante, "I am telling you this, because   
there is a reason behind the deceitfulness of the two generals. As you   
would recall they disappeared soon after they were publicly stripped of   
their positions."  
  
Karstein remembered that fateful day, the public announcement, the   
exile of the two generals, and their proclamation for revenge upon the   
entire kingdom. It has been centuries since. Pluto noticed the slight   
change in expressions upon the face of her friend and smiled.  
  
Karstein nodded to the Princess, "Alright Pluto, I will pay a visit to   
Princess Greta after the examinations and interviews so that I may   
focus."  
  
"Fair enough." Taking a slight step away from her friend, she gave him   
a small butterfly kiss upon the cheek, one of the rarest signs of   
affection that the woman ever displayed to him. "The Gate I must return   
to, for time is always in motion. I will visit again soon." Soon a   
black portal appeared and the woman vanished into the portal that   
closed soon after her entrance.   
  
Karstein felt more at ease with the upcoming examinations, and   
discretely vowed that the two young men to fill the vacancies, they   
will not have any distinctions of having disloyalty to the Prince and   
the kingdom, not as long as he is still alive.  
  
***** END DREAM *****  
  
The young man woke up with a start. He threw the covers off the bed and   
walked to the kitchen, not realizing the figure in the tree, the one   
that allowed that particular event to resurface sooner than what she   
had originally planned.  
  
Taking a graceful   
leap from the tree branch onto the ground below, she quickly henshin   
into the figure of the princess of that man's dreams.   
  
The young man was drinking a cold glass of water when he heard a   
*thump* outside. Feeling the need to investigate the disturbance, he   
quickly put on a black robe and tiptoed outside, careful to not let   
anyone else awaken.  
  
When he finally reached the outdoors the wind started to pick up more,   
the wind blew the young man's robe all over, and still he held on.   
Looking around for the intruder he noticed a shadow in the distance.   
Taking a careful look he noticed the long dark hair, and the dress on   
the person, and how it just flutters gracefully in the harsh wind.   
Before the young man figured out that the intruder was in fact female,   
she waved her hand in the wind, and the wind suddenly died.  
  
Not believing that the woman actually brushed the wind to disappear he   
stood up, "You there, who are you and what do you want?"  
  
The figure turned around to allow the young man to see her face better   
in the dark sky. What he saw rendered him speechless for more than mere   
moments... "The Princess of Pluto."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the midst of NYC... (a few hours before the above scene)  
  
***** START DAYDREAM *****  
  
Mari found herself looking at a majestic palace that shone a silvery   
light tint in the background. A sense of familiarity of the palace   
filled her senses, her eyes had to adjust to the lack of lighting in   
the palace and in a way she felt more at home at this palace rather   
than back on Earth. Looking around the palace she realized that she was   
in fact upon a balcony that was overlooking the palace gardens. Soft   
music murmured through the air as Mari looked beyond the balcony,   
slowly she raise her head skyward and realized that the moon was not in   
existence. In fact what she saw in place of the moon was the Earth,   
hanging in the sky as if balancing on a single point.  
  
Utterly speechless and completely in awe Mari did not realize that she   
was wearing a gown of the lightest lavender. Embroidered in the   
lightest silver thread, so that in the lightest light, her gown would   
constantly be a glow. Mari looked beyond the gardens and realized that   
someone was there in the shadows, looking straight at her.   
  
Silhouetted against the shadows was an outline of a man, Mari could not   
identify the man, but deep within her heart she knew that this man was   
the love of her life.  
  
The soft music that was whispering in the air now had distinguishable   
words in the breeze as it softly called out for her... "Mari. Mari?"  
  
***** END DAYDREAM *****  
  
JC looked at Mari with concern in his deep blue eyes, gently he shook   
the young girl next to him, "Mari? Mari, snap out of it."  
  
Mari woke with a start as she realize that she was no longer at the   
palace but now at the New York Hotel in one of the rooms surrounded by   
the members of N*Sync. "I'm sorry Joshua, I suppose I just floated out   
for a while."  
  
JC caressed Mari's tired face as his eyes filled with all the love and   
compassion he had for the young girl. Meanwhile it had occurred to the   
other members that the girl called JC by his given name, rather than   
his nickname. "Joshua? Whoa, this is getting deep." Justin cried out.  
  
Lance meanwhile glanced at Mari's wrist and there hung one of JC's   
bracelets, "Umm I hate to break this to anyone,   
but we have a concert to do soon, and we had better get going for the   
bus to get us to the concert so we could do warm-ups and rehearsal for   
the concert tonight."  
  
Realization went to JC's eyes about that concert later in the day.   
Looking over to Mari he asked the unspoken question. Mari's face fell   
slightly giving JC the confirmation that he needed that Mari did not   
have tickets for the concert that night. "Alright, maybe management   
would let me bring my girlfriend backstage to hang with the rest of us   
and watch from the side wings." At Mari's brighten smile she thanked JC   
with a kiss on the lips that never seemed to end. Leaving the rest of   
the guys a show that the two were sure to never to stop hearing for a   
long time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours before the above scene (back with the BSB)...  
  
The woman smiled gently in the now gentle wind, "Yes General Karstein,   
it is I, or rather it was I, Princess Pluto." Setsuna walked slowly to   
the speechless Backstreet Boy. She realized that over the past   
millennium she had been watching over him the most, waiting for his   
rebirth, watching him as he grew both spiritually and mentally. "You   
have a cousin Karstein, both in the past and in the present, they are   
one in the same."   
  
"I'm sorry miss... but I do not recall ever seeing you before. And who   
is Karstein?"  
  
At the young man's answer she realized that he had not yet put two and   
two together. Taking a deep breath she started to let him know of the   
purpose of her visit. "General Karstein, is you, except now it is not   
the same as before. General Karstein was from an era known as the   
Silver Millennium, where nothing but happiness and peace reign."  
  
The young man tilted his head, "Silver Millennium...?"  
  
Setsuna nodded, "Yes, he took part in the last battle and died in the   
battle as did a great many of other warriors," fighting back the urge   
to let out a tear Setsuna continued, "the keeper of the key of the   
cosmos, Queen Serenity, used her life force, to send many people to the   
future, our present. Many of those persons are reborn initially not   
knowing of what their past lives were."  
  
"You mean I have a past? That's crazy."  
  
"It is fact, you do not know the truth of your past and now it is time   
to let you know of why you have been reawakened..." with a slight pause   
Setsuna continued, "Kevin, please, if things had not come about as they   
are now I would have no need to come here, but alas, there is no other   
choice."  
  
With a final graceful step, Setsuna reached the tall Backstreet Boy,   
the Time Key in hand with the Garnet Orb glowing a bright maroon color.   
Setsuna slowly closed her eyes and concentrated. In a few seconds the   
orb floated away from the Time Key to reach between the shocked   
Backstreet Boy and it's master. With another thought, the massive Time   
Key disappeared leaving the Garnet Orb floating in between the two. Now   
opening her eyes, Kevin realized that her eyes were not of a natural   
color, her eyes, in fact were of a deep maroon color.  
  
Setsuna placed her hands above the orb feeling it pulse beneath her   
hands. Slowly her deep maroon eyes looked up to catch the dark brown   
eyes of Kevin. Slowly her lips mouthed, "Touch it, do not be afraid."  
  
Kevin half wanted to touch it out of curiosity, and half did not want   
to for fear of what it may be capable of. Slowly he raised both his   
hands until they were hovering above the glowing orb. Taking one last   
breath he closed his eyes and placed his hands upon the orb and   
instantly he felt a bolt of electricity running through his arms and   
into his body. Through the shockwave he barely felt hands lay   
themselves above his own, working hard to open his eyes he noticed that   
Pluto had placed her hands above his own and that she was glowing   
black. Her gown was blown behind her as a fierce wind began to pick up   
and he soon realized that he too was being surrounded by a colored   
aura.   
  
The fingers of the watch on Kevin's arm began to rotate in a   
counterclockwise motion as memories that were embedded within his   
subconscious mind began to resurface. Memories of his life living in a   
musical world, his acceptance as a member of the prince's court, his   
own advanced musical talents. When he met his beloved from a   
neighboring system and their courtship, his meeting the princess of   
Pluto and their growing friendship.  
  
Centuries of memories continue to resurface in the eldest Backstreet   
Boy as years and years of experience, love, trust, and friendships that   
had once been forgotten were now being remembered. The wind that was at   
a standstill at Setsuna's command came back in full force circling the   
couple forming a cylindrical barrier taking grass pickings, leaves and   
fallen flower petals. The wind increased in speed as more and more   
memories continue to resurface until after several long minutes the   
wind stopped in mid blow and everything that the wind had picked up   
fell lazily to the ground.  
  
Kevin was far too frightened to open his eyes, the last few memories   
were of war, of the battle. Most of the faces he encountered were still   
too hazy to pinpoint exactly whom he had seen, but the features he   
realized triggered his recollection. He remembered that final battle   
the battle that destroyed everything from Euphonia to the Moon Kingdom   
itself.  
  
He remembered the pain within him when he told his bride to be that he   
had to go to battle far away, and though he had promised her that he   
would be back, he knew in his heart that this battle would be his last   
in the Silver Millennium. Taking a few minutes to calm his thoughts and   
all the information and memories that his mind had taken in, Kevin   
finally opened his eyes. Allowing the darkness to calm his thoughts.  
  
The blood red garnet orb that his hands had barely touched, the orb   
that triggered the waterfall of memories, no longer had the brilliant   
glow. It stood there between him and the woman in front of him,   
floating as if waiting for commands.  
  
Setsuna, who had been silent all this time looked up to the young man   
that she had become close with once. Kevin looked down at the dark   
green haired woman through new eyes, this was the woman that he had   
grown to love as a close friend, this was the woman that became his   
confidante. Even though he was the prince's trusted second advisor,   
she was his advisor in matters he dare not speak to with anyone else.  
  
Kevin also knew within him that if he was awakened before he was   
suppose to, then something was terribly wrong with the cosmos,   
especially if the one that awakened him was his friend, Sailor Pluto.   
"Pluto," he spoke with her formal name, "why have I been awakened? Is   
there something amiss that both the prince and Queen Serenity do not   
know about?"  
  
Pluto looked up at her companion with sad eyes, "Her Majesty is no   
longer with us, she gave her life for the well being of all of us. To   
give all of us another chance at life and peace."  
  
Kevin's face deepened in sadness, "I'm sorry to hear that, if I had   
known..."  
  
Pluto shook her head, "No Karstein, Her Majesty knew what was to come   
before anyone else. In fact it was at her discretion that the   
Protectors of the Sol System would not participate in the war effort,   
regardless of the fact that if we had been summoned the outcome of the   
war would have been greatly changed."  
  
"But is that not what..."   
  
Pluto shook her head. "No I am afraid not, had we won the war, there   
would have been heavy causalities, ones that we will not be able to   
overcome, no matter the span of time we would be given." Kevin nodded   
his head in agreement, understanding the positives and the consequences   
in each of the different possible outcomes for the last great battle.  
  
"This does not, I'm afraid, answers my original question. Why have you   
awakened me?" Kevin's eyes grew darker, solemn, he knew the answer,   
somewhere deep within his heart, however he needed that answer to be   
told to him, for a chance that his gut feeling was not true.  
  
Pluto took a deep breath, she knew the reason behind awakening him and   
only him, she knew that telling him that he is the only one that   
remembers anything of the past would greatly disturb him. However, she   
knew her purpose, she knew her intention of coming to this foreign   
land, and that was to awaken General Karstein to, "Karstein - Kevin,   
the reasoning behind my awakening your memories of the past is so that   
you may find the other generals and prepare yourselves for the upcoming   
battle."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Central Control in Tokyo...  
  
The room was rather dimly lit at this time of night, there haven't been   
many youma as of late, but one must always be prepared. However for the   
past day, since that afternoon meeting there have been many more   
unanswered questions that left this person up all night with more   
questions than answers.  
  
Mamoru looked upon the computer console as he tried to decipher the   
very few details regarding the newfound planetoid Euphonia. From that   
day's meeting he was able to figure out that Euphonia is the one planet   
from where most of the stunning musicians originated at that period of   
time. Princess Neptune was one of the few that showed exemplary   
performance on her instrument of choice, however she was not from the   
planet itself.  
  
The reigning prince at the time, as Mamoru understood, was strong in   
vocal performance, and songwriting. In fact most of the court seemed   
to be comprised of those that were extremely strong in vocal   
performance. When the formation of the court of the prince came about,   
there were two that were not completely devoted to their kingdom nor   
their prince, the first minute that this was found out, the two were   
driven away from the kingdom. Never to be heard of again.  
  
For a few centuries there were vacancies in the court for the kingdom's   
youth to compete for and it was during these trials and examinations   
that the positions became filled.  
  
Mamoru was curious about this 'Musical Planet',   
  
  
"Were you unable to sleep Mamoru-san?" A soft voice spoke from beyond   
the corner.  
  
Instinctively Mamoru knew whom it was, "Hello Ami-chan." The blue   
haired girl smiled and walked over to the computer console that Mamoru   
was working upon.   
  
Before she was able to get another word in edgewise another night   
walker pounced onto the monitor, "Shame on the both of you working up   
all night, when you should be at home resting." The black cat smiled,   
"found anything yet?"  
  
Mamoru chuckled, "Yes and no..." quickly he related all he knew off the   
bat about the 'Musical Planet' and what was it's significance in the   
Silver Millennium.  
  
"An ally you say? Strange how we do not know about it until now," Luna   
pondered this last bit of information. "What about the Princess, Greta   
isn't it?"  
  
"I'm looking at the display now, her parents were killed when Greta was   
still a babe, it seems that Queen Serenity raised her as her own, and   
Princess Serenity and Princess Greta became inseparable. Greta's   
destiny was to continue ruling the monarchy of the Sun of this system.   
Which was until she was of age, was controlled loosely by Queen   
Serenity herself, but more of an acting government.  
  
"Greta grew to learn vocal performance, even though she did not study   
under a professor from Euphonia. She became very adapt in performance   
that she even did a few duets with the violinist, Princess Neptune."   
  
"Is there anything that may warrant Pluto's need for the meeting?"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. Ami was at another computer console not far from   
Mamoru pulling out other information from the kingdoms of the past, and   
what she saw shocked her. "Mamoru? Luna? Come take a look at this..."  
  
Instantly Mamoru and Luna went over to what Ami pulled up onto the   
screen and they began to skim through the documentation, "The Written   
Prophecies a book that contains the prophecies from the beginning of   
the evolution of the Silver Millennium. Kept in the Library of the Sol   
Kingdom, the only people able to read its contents were Queen Serenity   
and Princess Greta." Mamoru mentioned softly, more to himself than   
anything else.   
  
"Why, why would Her Majesty hide a book that would obviously be of so   
much importance in the future?"  
  
Ami looked up from her console with sullen eyes, "because within the   
pages of that book are the pronouncements of the future of the Silver   
Millennium and possibly even Crystal Tokyo."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the home of the Backstreet Boys...  
  
Kevin's mind was all a whirl, Kevin fought the urge to release his   
frustration, the frustration that his past life had built since he   
realized that the evil spirit that had destroyed his home and that of   
his loved one had not been completely destroyed.  
  
Pluto was sensing her friend's frustration and anger, a rarity for the   
normally even-tempered general. She decided on the best course of   
calming down her friend, "Karstein, do not worry about your beloved,   
she's reincarnated as well, though she does not remember anything. The   
Senshi do not remember much of your planet nor the system. Though   
Mercury and Endymion may have already looked into it. Many of those   
from the Silver Millennium that had a chance at rebirth were reborn. So   
there isn't anyone that you were close to that was not reincarnated."  
  
Kevin was frustrated, being the only one of his comrades that has been   
awakened pained him to no end. "Pluto, when, when could I speak to my   
friends, and who are they?"  
  
Pluto let a small smile creep up to her lips, "Karstein, I cannot tell   
you whom they are, you alone could figure them out, listen to your   
heart and it will lead you to them. Do not ask questions unless you are   
sure that they are the one. Some of them are having dreams regarding   
the senshi that they were close to in the Silver Millennium. Why did I   
awake you? Simply because I trust you, and I know you won't let me   
down."  
  
Pluto smiled again, behind her a black portal appeared, "I must go dear   
friend, I will watch over you and talk to you again someday." Pluto   
walked over to the portal and looked back at her dear friend, "trust   
your heart my friend, and it will take you far."  
  
With that she turned back to the portal and disappeared into the dark   
abyss. Leaving the bewildered and speechless Kevin behind.  
  
After a few moments of shock and disbelief, Kevin slowly walked into   
the house and poured himself some warm milk, , after taking a sip he thought back to what had happened. After a few   
moments he washed and cleaned the empty mug and went back to his bed.   
As a wave unconsciousness began to overtake him,   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
During the N*Sync Concert...  
  
Mari stood out in the wings her hands clapping wildly for the by band   
that she just met earlier that day, clapping wildly for the young man   
that she had come to know well, that saved her life only yesterday. For   
her boyfriend, JC, that she never knew that she could ever love so well   
and so soon after their first meeting. I guess there are such things   
as happy endings.  
  
Of course the other girls were screaming wildly for the quintet that   
was on stage, but she was not frightened, she knew that deep down   
inside Joshua belonged to her and only her. She smiled brightly as   
N*Sync finished their latest number. Suddenly JC took to the   
microphone.  
  
"Hey everyone, we are all glad that you guys are here with us tonight!"   
the crowd cheered in love and admiration for the boy bands. "And you   
are all there to cheer us on!" The fans cheered even louder as Joshua   
tried to quiet them down for the next song.  
  
"Okay, this song is for that special someone that you love. So when you   
hear this song just close your eyes and make a wish and your special   
someone will be right there with you..." JC then looked to the   
corridors and made a wink towards Mari as he finished, "You know I   
will."  
  
***** START MUSIC *****  
  
"This song is dedicated to that special someone of mine," *glances   
towards Mari*, "You know who you are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
Never knew that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mari loved this song amongst them all, whenever JC was able to he would   
sneak a glance over at Mari and his smile would just grow, Mari's eyes   
would brighten with every peek, every smile, and every glance of love.   
  
Everything from the past day was heavenly for her, she never did   
thought that love could be so incredibly wonderful and fulfilling. And   
nothing could ever go wrong.  
  
JC looked towards Mari's direction as much as he could, out of all the   
songs this was the one that reminded him before that he was never truly   
complete that he was missing something. But at the same time it gave   
him hope that one day he would find the one. Who knew that the one he   
was searching for would fall into his arms?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your love is like a river  
peaceful and deep  
your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must of spent  
A little more time  
On you   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mari shed silent tears of happiness and joy as the song continued,   
. She never wanted this song to   
ever end she wished for time to just stand still so that she could live   
in the moment, remember the moment, and keep it within her forever.  
  
JC kept smiling,   
JC and the other band members kept pace...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came into this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Never did anyone suspect that one of the crewman did not belong there,   
he came through the security as a crewman and knew exactly what he was   
suppose to do. With his target not guarded by a bodyguard, he could   
make his capture and escape while the other crewmen are still busy with   
other tasks at hand.  
  
Taking a handkerchief, he made sure the odor wasn't too noticeable and   
headed towards his desired target.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Your love is like a river  
peaceful and deep  
your soul is like a secret  
That I could never keep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mari stood at the wings, her heart fluttering with happiness at the   
thought that she would be able to spend time with the one she love more   
than anything in the world. Her eyes focusing towards the stage, she   
never noticed anything until the handkerchief covered her nose and   
mouth by surprise. Struggling she tried to get a scream, but it was too   
late, she was being pulled from the wings and into the corridor.  
  
Frantically she tried to hold on to that last amount of control and   
consciousness she had left, but the closing darkness was too   
overwhelming. Within seconds Mari blacked out with the last phrase of   
the song echoing through her mind mixed with the slow cackling laughter   
that nearly broke her spirit to the point of being near irreparable...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must of spent  
A little more time  
On you   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
